1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and more particularly to a reel mount moving device arranged to permit selective use of ones of a plurality of cassettes of different sizes in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as a VTR.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reel mount moving device of the above-stated kind has been arranged to move the reel mount between a plurality of reel positions by driving the reel mount with a motor provided solely for moving the reel mount in such a manner as to allow the reel mount to engage each reel disposed in each of a plurality of tape cassettes of different sizes which are selectively mounted on the apparatus.
In the conventional reel mount moving device, however, the reel mount which is of a considerably large size must be moved a predetermined distance. The motor therefore must have a large torque. The reel mount moving device thus has necessitated use of a relatively expensive and large motor for moving the reel mount. However, since the reel mount moving motor is used only in mounting a tape cassette and not in recording nor in reproduction, the performance of the conventional reel mount moving device has been inefficient in terms of cost and space.